


Embarrased for You

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, Multi, Nesnej, leennad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: I blame Gen and her drunken livestream for this one, along with my ever growing crush on the perfection that is Danneel Ackles!





	Embarrased for You

You had just finished putting the kids down when your phone pinged, alerting you that Gen was doing a livestream. An amused smile slid across your face. This had to be good. Jared and Gen were at ACL with your husband and wife. You knew them all well enough to know that they would all be pretty shitfaced by now. They were amazing, dedicated parents but given a night out they all knew how to be young and still have fun.

Danneel and Jensen had wanted you to come along of course, but you had just come home from touring the US for a few month, which had not given you much time with JJ and the twins. You needed a night at home with the kids more than a night of fun, which they had both accepted before kissing you goodbye and leaving with the Padaleckis.

Your smile only grew when Gen’s face appeared on your screen with Danneel yelling Captain America references to your husband in the background. They were all drunk and happy, which made you smile. They deserved to have a night like this. Being parents and being separated by distance a lot was hard on any relationships, but somehow you, Danneel and Jensen made it work, just like Jared and Gen.

In both your and Jensen’s mind Danneel was the true hero of your relationship though. You knew she didn’t see it the same way, because she was simply the most generous, loving woman you had ever met. Everything she did, she did because it came naturally to her. You hadn’t been ready to go through a pregnancy yet, so Danneel had; twice, giving the three of you three perfect children. You and Jensen both worked a lot. You were away on tours while he spent nine month out of the year shooting his tv show up in Vancouver, while Danneel was raising your children in Austin, Texas. She never complained and she was always the one to make sure the three of you at the very least spent alone time together once a month and skyped together once a week. She was a superstar and you and Jensen, did your best to let her know every chance you got, even though she always shrugged it off.

You laughed out loud when Danneel started messing with Jensen, not giving a single shit to the fact she was being filmed or how she would sound to the rest of the world.

“None of the Hooters girls wanted to talk to you. So embarrassing. I am embarrassed for you,” Danneel teased your husband and you knew he had to be fake pouting somewhere in the pedicab behind her, but Danneel just happily continued telling everyone watching Gen’s livestream the same thing, while Jensen grumbled something about chicken wings from the back.

You finished watching the stream with a smile plastered across your face. You loved the two of them so fucking much. The complete faith they had in each other and you was what kept your relationship strong. All of you loved showing each other off to the world, knowing you belonged to each other 100%. Whatever Jensen had been up to, there had been no real intent behind his actions, which Danneel knew and that was the very reason she was giving him shit about it and the same very reason a plan started to form in your head, as you decided to join her in the relentless teasing of your husband.

Years and years ago you had been a waitress at hooters, back when you first arrived in LA, as a struggling singer, trying to get record companies to even listen to your demo. You were sure you still had the outfit stashed away somewhere though and given they were still a good stretch away from home, going through Austin in pedicabs, you would have more than enough time to find it and get changed.

An hour later you were sitting on the couch in your tight white hooters shirt and orange short shorts, with a glass of wine in your hand waiting for your husband and wife to stagger through the door. The kids were sound asleep upstairs and the baby monitors were set, even though you knew there wasn’t much chance of them waking up. All three of them had inherited their Daddy’s sleeping heart and nothing less than an earthquake would wake up any of the three little munchkins.

“Y/N/N!!” Jensen bellowed the moment the front door opened and you couldn’t help but giggle as you got off the couch, heading for the hallway.

You stopped, still hidden by the doorframe watching them for a moment. You would never get tired of the way they looked at each other, or you for that matter, but there was just something about admiring them from a distance. Jensen wrapped his arms around Danneel’s waist pulling her back, flush against his chest. She was giggling and he had the look of a teenage boy in love on his face as his head dipped down and his lips ghosted over her skin, before breaking away from her with a cheeky grin on his face as he headed towards the living room to find you. Danneel however, stayed put with a dreamy expression on her face, leaving no doubt with just one look, how much she adored her husband.

You stepped out from behind the pillar and walked right past a gobsmacked Jensen, ignoring his hungry look completely as you wrapped your arms around a laughing Danneel. Your lips collided with hers, kissing her quietly till you were both breathless, while your hands roamed each other’s bodies.

Danneel and you were both still panting when you broke apart turning your attention to Jensen who were still standing nailed to the floor with a dreamy expression on his face.

“Poor Jensen,” Danneel giggled, “his game is completely off tonight.”

Your laughter turned into a moan when Danneel’s lips found your pulse and a smug grin slid across Jensen’s face.

“Actually I am the winner here. I’m the one getting a show,” he groaned, before wrapping his arm around Danneel’s waist, causing her to squeal when he threw her over his shoulder and making you laugh as his hand closed around your wrist, dragging you both upstairs towards your bedroom. The night was far from over and you were all gonna have a fun time before the sun rose and parenting duties called.   


End file.
